Lemonade Mouth A Mystery
by SilverMoon276
Summary: Wen has to stay with Olivia while his parents go on a honeymoon. But what happens when all the band mates come home from school to find their houses destroyed and their parents gone? And what is Mo hiding?
1. Chapter 1

Lemonade Mouth- A Mystery

Olivia POV-

"Olivia! Your boyfriend is here!" Gram called up the stairs. I ran down to greet Wen, stopping to talk to Gram on the way.

"Gram, he isn't my boyfriend! Wen is just a friend!"

Gram stared. "Just a friend? And not your boyfriend? Well for heaven's sake, get a move on! You too will just be friends when you're eighty at the rate you're going!"

I blinked. "Alrighty then." I ran downstairs. "Hey, Wen! What brings you here?"

"I was just coming to say good-bye."

"Oh OK, b- Wait what? Bye? Where are you going and why are you going there?" Wen was leaving? MY LIFE IS OVER!

"Um, yeah. Remember? My dad and Sydney are going on their honeymoon, so I have to go live with my stupid Aunt Petunia." Wen made a face.

"Oh my gosh, from Harry Potter?" I grinned at my own joke.

"Worse. She doesn't have a TV, computer, radio, or even a phone! She doesn't believe in eating anything besides vegetables. Plus she lives in a one-story house with fifty cats! How am I supposed to live with that nutjob for two months?"

"First, what's wrong with cats? You're the one that got me Wendy! And secondly, TWO MONTHS?" I shrieked.

"Yeah, I know. I have no idea how we're supposed to perform when I'm halfway across the US!" Wen sighed.

"Well there has to be SOMETHING we can do! This is totally impossible!"

Gram walked into the room. "Well, Wendell can stay with us. I know the guest room is open, and we'd certainly be happy to have you. Oh, but Olivia, dear. You'll have to show Wen our… extra additions."

Wen grinned. "That'd be great! Thanks Mrs. White!"

Gram turned back around. "Now, young man. You'll have to start calling me Gram, or you're not welcome in the house!"

Wen just smiled. "By the way, what was your Gram talking about?"

Here we go. "Oh, um… Well. This house used to belong to Russian spies, so they have all sorts of secret rooms and passages. I'll show you where they are so you don't get confused."

I led him through the house. He looks so cute when he's confused. Ahem. I mean, he looks confused. Not that I noticed. Or cared. And I totally did not have a crush on him.

Him, with his perfect brown eyes that make me feel like I'm drowning in chocolate (with a hint of caramel). Him, with his perfect strawberry-blonde/ ginger hair (depending on the lighting, of course) that shines in the sun like a beautiful flame. Him, with those adorable freckles that cover his face?

Why did he have to be so darned perfect? And why did I have to be so… you know. Not. Me, with my dull light brown eyes that must feel like looking into a patch of dusty dirt. Me, with my drab dark blonde hair that lies flat against my head in all of its boring blondeness. Me, with that blotchy skin that makes it look like I'm a zombie since it's so pale.

As we walked the love of my life (I mean, uh, friend) turned to me. "Hey, why do you call your cat Wendy? Seems like kind of a strange name for a cat."

Should I tell him that she's named after him? Get it? Wendy? Nah. That would make him think I have a giant crush on him. Which I sooo don't. Ahem.

I just flashed him a mysterious smile. "Think about it." And I led the way toward the first passage.

Wen POV-

So… Many… Passages! There were passages behind mirrors, portraits, wall panels, and cupboards, even the refrigerator! Trapdoors hid under beds, dressers, rugs! This is going to be complicated.

The next day at school turned out to be just as confusing. Apparently word had gotten out that I was staying with Olivia, and the rumors were starting.

Olivia was looking prettier than ever in an olive green dress with purple flowers, a large belt, and a short purple cardigan. Everything she wears seems to match her bike. Not that I've noticed or anything.

Why was she so flawless? Her, with her flawless doe brown eyes shine with a light that makes it so you think you're seeing right into her soul. Her, with her beautiful dark blonde hair that is always a little bit wavy. Her, with her amazing pale skin that make her eyes that much brighter.

How could someone as amazing as her ever like someone like me? Me, with my boring brown eyes. Me, with my flaming hair that makes it look like my whole freaking head is on fire. Me, with my stupid freckles that practically cover my face. It's totally not fair.

OK. I admit it. I have a very small crush on Olivia. Or maybe an only slightly small one. Maybe a medium one. OK, OK, alright! I have a giant one so big that I could turn it into a giant hurricane and take out the entire world!

Whew. Glad I got that off my chest. I honestly needed that.

So anyways, we spent the entire day trying to avoid other people that might tease us. You know, the usual. Ray, Patty, Jules, etc. So you can imagine how relieved we were when the final bell rang.

"Come on Wen!" Olivia called, and I raced after her on my own bike, which was fire engine red.

When we got home we found the whole band outside the house. "OLIVIA! WEN!" Stella called as soon as she saw us. Everyone chorused their relief.

"We came home and all our houses had been ransacked and our parents were gone." Mo cried.

We looked at each other, then raced inside. The place had been totally turned over, and all the passageways hung open.

"No," Olivia gasped, then crumpled to the floor. Gram was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliva POV:

I can't believe it. Gram. The only one I have left. Why? Why would anyone do that?

I am currently face down on the carpet sobbing. Wen, good old honest, caring Wen was leaning over me.

"Olivia, it's OK. Who knows? Maybe your Gram went out and left a note! It's OK, it's OK, calm thoughts."

Wen sounded panicked. I smiled a little as I thought about it. Wen probably had no idea how to calm a girl, let alone one who's Gram had just been kidnapped.

'I- I need someone to take care of me! I can't do this on my own, and I can't… I just can't!" I was freaking out, and quite obviously too.

I was about to continue my nervous breakdown when Wen smothered in a huge hug. "It's Ok, Liv, it's OK. I'm here, it's OK…" Wen repeated this several times before my sobbing subsided.

"I'm going to call my parents to see what we should do," Wen reached for the phone and quickly dialed a number. After a few moments he said, "Who is this?" Then he frowned. "Police? What happened?" He listened for a couple moments, then turned completely white. His freckles stood out against his face like fire-ants.

"Wen? What happened? What' wrong?" I put aside my own feelings for a moment.

"They….. They took them. Those jerks took my parents!" Wen's voice steadily grew louder and angrier. I'd never seen him this way!

"Wen, in case you haven't noticed, they took my Gram too. We are going to find them if it's the last thing we do! Now come on. We need to find out all we can about their disappearances."

Wen POV-

Since when did Olivia get so strong? If this had happened before Lemonade Mouth she would have broken down crying and probably would've stayed that way for the next 20 years!

I had to get Olivia's Gram back, even if the loss of my own parents was killing me. I put my arm around Olivia and we walked out the door to rejoin the others.

"OMG! Let me guess!" Mo squealed. "All this stuff is so traumatic for you that you needed each other to lean on, so you confesses your undying love for each other and now you're going out!"

Olivia blushed. "Uh, no."

"DARN IT!" Mo shrieked loudly, making us all jump.

"Ok, Ok, back to business." Stella said. "We need to figure out what happened, starting with Olivia's Gram." We hurried inside the house.

"Let's split up," Charlie suggested. "Everyone, pick your partners!"

"Wen!" Olivia grabbed onto my arm. I wasn't expecting it, so my stomach flopped over and over and over and over and over…..

"Charlie," Mo said, putting her hand on the drummer's shoulder.

Just as she said it Scott yelled "Mo!"

The three band members stared at each other. "Uh, no!" Stella solved the problem by yanking Scott away and pulling him towards the dining room. "We'll take the dining room and the living room!" She called over her shoulder, but not before sending a knowing wink at Charlie.

"We'll take the kitchen and the backyard," Charlie volunteered.

"Of course, Charlie chooses the kitchen!" Mo rolled her eyes good-naturedly. Charlie was famous for his never-ending appetite. I laughed to myself as I remembered when Gram let Olivia have us all over for dinner. Gram had to make dinner all over again when she came out after five minutes to find all the food vanished.

"That leaves me and Wen to take the upstairs. Everyone keep a close lookout for anything and everything out of the ordinary. If there is even a book out of place, I want to know about it." Olivia took charge.

"So, Detective White, shall we head upstairs?" I asked with a grin.

Olivia smiled sweetly. "We shall, Detective's Assistant Dude Gifford."

I pretended to be affronted. "What? I'm only the detective's assistant?"

Olivia smirked. "For now." And with that she dragged me up the stairs.

Stella POV-

"Come on, Mohawk!" I called back to Scott. What a slowpoke! Or maybe that was just because he was grumpy because he didn't get to be with his hopefully soon-to-be-ex-girlfriend.

To tell you the truth, none of us were too thrilled with Scott and Mo getting back together. All of us would be happier if it was Mo and Charlie. I mean, we didn't have a problem with him being in the band, just with him and Mo dating. They so weren't right for each other, and we were all afraid he would break her heart. Again. So from now on I'm going to try to keep them as far away from each other as possible…

I was inspecting the bookshelf in the living room for clues when I noticed something odd. I picked up the little figurine. As I looked closer, I realized it was a wolf, made entirely of blood-red ruby. Its teeth were pulled back in a snarl, its hackles raised. I had never noticed it before, and Olivia and her Gram would never have put something like this in their house.

I happened to look up as I started over to show it to the rest of the band. And then I screamed.

Scott POV:

I jumped when I heard Stella scream. Had the kidnapper struck again?

I dashed into the living room to find Stella staring in horror into a cabinet above the bookshelf.

As I hurried over to take a look, I caught sight of two baleful yellow eyes staring out of the darkness. With a hiss, a black cat leapt out of the cabinet and scampered away.

I laughed and slumped over. "Oh, It's Just Wendy!" It was all okay. Everyone was safe I could breath.

Mo POV:

We searched the kitchen first. I was looking through the cabinets and Charlie was scrutinizing the fridge.

"Why on earth would they have mushrooms? Mushrooms are totally disgusting! Oooohhh, black olives!" Charlie popped the small black object into his mouth.

"Charlie! We are supposed to be looking for clues!" I reprimanded. "Will you stop eating for once?"

"I am looking for clues! These black olives are very suspicious…. I shall put them in the evidence chamber!" And with that he tossed the rest of the olives into his mouth.

"Oh Charlie, you are so weird!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but you love me anyways!" Charlie grinned impishly.

I smiled. "Yup! Got that right!" I looked up and found Charlie. Right. There. "Oh, uh, hi. You're, um, really close."

"No dip, Sherlock." Then we heard Stella scream.

Wen POV-

Olivia was searching Gram's room by herself. She hadn't let me near it since the time the guys and I thought it was hers and Silly-Stringed it, so she was searching it alone. I was going to wait in Olivia's room.

I looked around as I walked through the door. Her bedroom was painted a bright purple, and on the ceiling was an enormous mural of Lemonade Mouth. The rest of the band and I had surprised her with it when she was away on vacation in the Poconos. And boy was she surprised!

The mural had actually turned out amazing! At the very front and slightly bigger than the others were Olivia and I. My arm was secured around her shoulders, and my keyboard was strapped to my back, a little smirk etched onto my face. Olivia was smiling sweetly and holding I mike with a stand slightly to the side.

Next to Olivia, Stella was grinning and grasping her electric guitar, painted with vibrant red. She was also sporting her Question Authority T-shirt (her idea, of course).

Next to Stella was Mo, who gazing out with a serious look on her face, like she was staring you down, but in the softest way possible. She was clutching her blue bass, and her hair was blowing out slightly to the side.

On the side that wasn't facing Olivia, Charlie was smiling his trademark grin. He was holding his drumsticks loosely, and his arms were raised as though he was about to start whacking on his drums.

On Charlie's other side was Scott, who was basically scowling. He was holding his guitar like it was a baseball bat. His hair was once again pointing up in a Mohawk. It was obviously that he was the resident bad-boy of the group.

The bed was gray with black designs and large purple butterflies, and the wooden headboard was painted white.

The bedside table matched the headboard. On it rested a black alarm clock and a single picture. As I came closer I saw it was of Olivia and I in our, both grinning at the camera and holding up cans of Mel's in a toast. Olivia had been wearing a black and white striped bikini, and I had been wearing bright red swim trunks.

I thought I might as well start looking for clues, so I opened the drawer of her bedside table. As I started rummaging through the items I came across a small leather-bound journal embossed with the words, 'Olivia White's Diary'.

Oh. My. Gosh.

I couldn't resist. I opened it up and started reading.

Olivia POV-

I had just finished searching through Gram's bedroom, which was pretty much a waste of time. I hadn't found anything of importance. Well, not unless you count the cat toy of Wendy's we'd been searching for, for weeks now.

At the moment I was heading to my room to make sure Wen didn't blow anything up. Or make anything catch fire by his hotness.

I walked into my very purple bedroom to find Wen sprawled out on the bed reading a leather-bound book. MY leather-bound book. My very SECRET leather-bound book. That was pretty much all about Wen.

"WENDELL!" I shrieked.

The culprit looked up at me and gasped. Then I proceeded to chase him around the room.

And then Wen just had to read aloud from my diary.

"Dear Diary,

I got detention today. Brennigan, of course. He caught me reading in the janitor's closet. I really don't see why he was so upset, because the janitor didn't mind! But the weirdest thing happened in detention today. I sang in front of people. Not cats, people.

There were five of us, Stella, Wen, Charlie, Mo, and me. Believe it or not, I know Wen from preschool. Ever since he stole my cookie… Except now he's actually really cute. And funny. And plays piano, and apparently is a good rapper/singer. He and Charlie sang/rapped/beat-boxed that stupid jingle from Rising – GAH!"

That last part was from me tackling him from behind. Never underestimate the power of a shy blonde girl!

We landed with me on top of him, which was by far the most uncomfortable yet comfortable position I've ever been in.

Wen smiled. "So I'm cute, huh?"

Before I could lose my nerve, I answered, "Very, very cute."

Wen's grin got bigger. "Well, just so you know, I think you're pretty darn cute yourself."

Then we both jumped away. "Uhhhh… Sorry." We said in unison. Then we heard Stella scream.

Stella POV-

After I screamed, everyone came running downstairs arriving just as Scott found the cat.

"Sorry, guys. Wendy surprised me," I explained. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Stella." Charlie frowned. "What's that in your hand?"

I opened up my clenched fist to find the wolf figurine. I'd totally forgotten!

"Oh, yeah. I found this thing when I was looking on the bookshelf. I took it down because it looked kinda weird. Why would you have such a freaky figurine, Liv?"

Olivia turned pale. "I- I've never seen that figurine in my life.

**Ok, here's chapter 2! As a compromise, in this story there's going to be Charlie/Mo and in my other story the Master Plan there'll be Charlie/Stella. Just FYI. Read and Review, hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Wen POV-

Olivia was kind of scaring me. She had turned super pale and was practically hyperventilating.

"Um, Olivia? Are- are you OK?" I asked hesitantly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Totally fine. Just… Bad memories. We were camping in 05 and were attacked by wolves. We never found out why. I was in the hospital for two weeks." Olivia shuddered.

"That's really strange! I did a report on wolves in third grade, and they never attack without a reason!" Mo frowned.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Of course. Mo, you've done a report on everything!"

Before she could retort Stella spoke up. "Let's everyone go home and see if there's statues at our houses. Report back ASAP." Everyone agreed and left.

I was tossing on my gray hoodie when I heard a shy voice from behind me.

"W-Wen?"

I turned around, my eyes softening as I saw Olivia. She was standing there with a pleading look in her beautiful eyes.

"I- I'm scared."

I could tell that saying those two words was hard for her. Olivia tried so hard to be strong, to look like the insults and pitying looks glanced off her, not like they sunk into her chest and pierced her heart.

I had always wished she would open up and let me in, wished I could comfort her, save her from everything that could possibly bring her harm. I knew it was overprotective, but I couldn't help it.

I knew from the way he looked at her that Charlie felt the same way about Mo. Scott…. Not so much. The look he gave Mo was sweet, but it wasn't the way Charlie looked at her. It never had been.

Here was my chance.

Olivia POV-

I couldn't help it. I had to confide in someone, and there was no better person than Wen.

Stella would frown and say, "Well, you just have to be strong and toughen through it."

Mo would say, "Try your hardest and everything will turn out OK."

Charlie would probably say something like this. "Uhhhhh."

So I chose Wen. Saying those two words to him, admitting I was scared, was a lot harder than I thought it would be.

Wen just stared at me. Oh. No. I had totally freaked him out by telling him my feelings! I should have known a guy wouldn't understand. Now he'd never want to-

My thoughts were cut off as Wen wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest.

I snuggled into his chest, feeling safe for the first time in a while. I couldn't believe this.

"Olivia, it'll be OK. We'll find your Gram. We'll find my dad and Sydney, and we'll find everyone else. All of us will be right behind you every step of the way. Especially me."

I slowly felt my tears dry up, and I pulled away from Wen. As much as I didn't want to let go, the others would come back soon, and Stella would never let me forget it if she saw.

I smiled at Wen, and he smiled back. "Thanks. I really needed that."

Wen spoke so softly I almost didn't hear him. "I'll always be here for you, Olivia."

The door burst open, making me jump. "There was one at my place too!" Charlie yelled. In his left hand he clutched another wolf figurine. The other hand was around Mo's shoulders.

"I found one as well," Mo answered their inquiring looks.

Now we just had to wait for Stella and Scott.

Mo POV-

You know, I felt really bad about this. Like, majorly awful. I wished I could tell them what I knew, but I couldn't. They'd be so mad.

I really didn't want to get kicked out, and knowing Stella's temper I would be if I wasn't careful.

They told me that if there wasn't any real drama, then create some. So I have to. First target aquired. Wen Gifford, keyboardist and rapper, crush of Olivia.

Wen POV-

I was surprised at myself. I didn't know I had it in me to hug Olivia like that. I guess I got caught up in the moment, but Olivia didn't seem to mind… Or maybe she did. Maybe she was just being nice. OMG, I am so dumb!

OMG I just said OMG. What kind of dude am I?

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Mo. "Wen. Get over here."

Uh-Oh. Mo saying something like that is never a good sign. Especially when she had that weird glint in her eyes. Once again… Uh-Oh.

"Alright Wendell. Let's get something straight. I've seen the way you look at Olivia and I've seen the way she looks at you. You will not break that sweet girl's heart. If you do, there will be one less ginger in Lemonade Mouth. Are we clear?"

I blinked. "Uhhh…"

"Wendell…" Mo growled in warning.

"Alright, Mohini. Let's get something else straight. I will never, EVER break Olivia's heart. If you think that for a split second you are dead wrong. If there is ever any other guy that makes even the tiniest tear fall from Olivia's eye they will receive the pounding of their life."

Mo took a step back. "Good. I just hope you get to her before the other boys do."

I frowned suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

Mo rolled her eyes. "Have you heard Olivia's fan-mail? There are thousands of guys who would love to be in your shoes. Don't screw up."

And on that happy note, we started back to the others.

When we reached them, Stella and Scott had returned, and they had obviously found figurines in their houses too. I opened my mouth to speak when a loud meow, which echoed through the house and was followed by four more, startled us.

Olivia laughed at our expressions. "Relax guys, it's just the doorbell!"

She went to answer the door, but I held her back and stepped in front. I grabbed a (regrettably) pink umbrella from the stand and brandished it like a club. I slowly opened the door.

A lady in a business suit and glasses looked up. "Ah, you're all here. Excellent. I am here with the SS to take you to orphanages. Regrettably, we could only find room for five in St. Peter's, so Ms. Olivia White will be taken to Geoffrey's Orphanage around five hours away. Come along now."

_**OK, I am sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner, but I just moved so things have been hectic. I'll try and be better in the future! Any ideas would be greatly appreciated! I love you all! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! If you review I will likely PM you back my thanks (unless you're annonamous.) Do you think I sould add more humor in this story, or is it better serious?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Wen POV-

What? Olivia was being taken away from us? From me? This was not happening. But it was. But I wouldn't let it.

I smiled at the lady than said. "Nope." And slammed the door in her face. And locked it.

Olivia POV-

OMG. I can't believe Wen just did that! It was totally hilarious! I mean, you should have seen the lady's face!

We ran out the back door as fast as we could and into the woods behind my house.

"Quick, this way!" Wen called. He seemed to know exactly where he was going. I trusted him, so I followed.

We beat our way through a couple more bushes, and then came out into the open. How did we end up at Wen's house?

Wen didn't stop. He ran straight for the stables. But he didn't stop at the stalls either. He dashed up to the paddocks.

"Wen!" I yelled. I grabbed his arm to make him stop. "Where are we going?"

"It was…supposed to be a…surprise… for Christmas…" He panted. "But need them… now…"

I obviously had no idea what he was talking about. We all caught our breath, then Wen lead the way up to the paddocks.

"Mo first." The redhead smiled and pointed towards the paddock. In the fenced in space was a beautiful, regal looking dark bay Morgan horse. It tossed it's head and pranced over to us.

Mo tentatively reached out her hand, and the horse nudged it with its soft muzzle. "She's beautiful! What's her name?"

Wen grinned "Artemis. Goddess of the moon."

The name was fitting, as the horse's eyes were glowing silver.

"Charlie next." Wen gestured towards a dun Quarter Horse. It's muscles rippled under his shiny coat, but his eyes were lazy and friendly.

Charlie laughed as the horse clomped over. "What's his name?"

"Puzzle Piece," Wen replied.

Well, I hope he planned to share it with Mohini, who he usually turned to when he needed help with the alphabet or some other extremely advanced thing like that.

Stella's was a fiery chestnut thoroughbred named Sadie that seemed like more work than she was worth. Not unlike Stella herself, actually.

Scott's horse was a dark brown Spanish Mustang named Falcon. He was super stubborn, which made him perfect for Scott.

Wen showed us he'd also treated himself to a black Rocky Mountain horse named Tuxedo. I had to laugh at the name, but it was suiting since he had a white chest.

Turns out, he saved the best for last. When we reached the last paddock, I didn't even need an explanation.

In the paddock, grazing on lush green grass, was the most beautiful horse I had ever seen. It was obviously an Arabian. Its coat was dapple gray and her eyes were crystal blue.

"Wha- what's her…" I was so shocked. Shocked that Wen would choose this gorgeous horse for me, that he would think I was even worthy of touching her.

But Wen didn't even need me to finish the sentence. "Undying Love." Wen said it so softly that I almost didn't hear him.

"Awwwwwww!" The rest of my band mates chorused, Scott and Charlie a little reluctantly.

"I didn't come up with the name!" Wen rolled his eyes. "She came with it! And I call her Melody. It's like a nickname."

While they were discussing this, a piece of paper lying on the ground nearby caught my eye. I walked over and picked it up.

It looked like a receipt. It was a little hard to read because it was so dirty, but I did in the end. Sort of.

Hey, it was the receipt for the horses! I didn't even think they made those! Let's see… Mo, Charlie, Stella, Scott, all the numbers had four digits. Woah. Mine had no less than five digits!

Wen noticed me reading the paper and snatched it out of my hand. "Um, that's nothing."

But I had already read it. Wen probably knew that, but I saw no reason to tell the others. I did give him a special smile, though. One only he and I knew.

"Wen." I motioned for my crush- uh, friend- over. "Thanks for Melody. I love her." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Then I smiled and walked away.

Wen POV-

Uhhhhhnnnnnuuuumkaaaaaa…. Huh? What just happened? Olivia… kissed me… Even though it was just on the cheek, it was the best thing that had happened all year! Right… Back to everyone else.

We mounted our horses bareback. It would be easier in the long run, though the non-saddle butt would be awful.

Olivia looked even more beautiful that before, sitting on her horse. And actually, I lied. I did make up the name. But no one really HAD to know that minor detail, right?

"All right gang! Lets head out! CHARLIE!" I had caught Charlie in the act. He was frozen with a shovel held above his head. It was full to the brim with horse dung, and he was about to dump it right onto the unsuspecting Mohawk of Mudslide, i.e. Scott.

Charlie grinned and laughed nervously. "Wait, that's not a trashbag!" He tossed it back into the paddock. "Whoops!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Wen, where are we actually going?" Olivia asked.

"To get our parents back." I said determinedly.

"But how?" Stella wondered aloud.

Just as she spoke, a piece of paper fluttered around until it reached Mo. She reached out and grabbed it. Then she started reading out loud.

"_Want your parents back? Your grandmother, Olivia? Fine. Follow the wolves. They'll lead you in the right direction. And if you're smart enough, we'll give you your parents back unharmed. But if not, who knows if you'll ever see them again? Oh, wait. I do. Let's see if the wisdom of Lemonade Mouth matches their singing._

_Regards,_

_The Howler"_

**Another chapter finito! That means finished in Italian. Anyways, I've been a little disappointed in the lack of reviews. PLEASE REVIEW! If not….. Who knows what could happen?**


End file.
